1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing sinker and a method of making the same, and more specifically to a fishing sinker with a configuration which enables the sinker to be substantially snag-free while at the same time providing desired action to the bait or trailing snell and providing the angler with a better feel of the bottom. The invention also relates to a method of making such a fishing sinker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fishing sinkers or weights currently exist in the art. These sinkers function primarily to provide weight to a fishing line for the purpose of causing the fishing line and the attached bait or lure to sink below the water surface. A variety of sinker configurations exist. Some sinkers are designed for attachment to the fishing line at a fixed position. Others, commonly referred to as slip sinkers, are allowed to slip or slide along the fishing line within certain limits. For the most part, these sinkers are constructed of a heavy metal or other material to provide sinker with the necessary weight. Lead or lead alloys are materials commonly used in the manufacture of currently available fishing sinkers. Some, however, such as the sinkers of the LaForce U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,906, the Wohead U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,030, the Foster U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,359 and the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,499 disclose sinkers with buoyant capability.
Although the current fishing sinkers adequately provide the function of causing the fishing line and attached bait or lure to sink below the water surface as desired, the sinkers of the prior art comprise multiple parts and/or often become snagged or hung up, particularly in fishing areas with rocks, brush, weed beds or stump fields. As a result, many of these snag infested fishing waters are considered “off limits” with certain conventional sinkers.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for a new fishing sinker which is of a substantially unitary structure and is substantially snag-free or which substantially reduces the frequency of the sinker from becoming snagged in rocks, brush, weed beds, stump fields and the like. A need also exists for a method of making such a fishing sinker.